Fallen On Deaf Ears
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: <html><head></head>After a car crash, their relationship started to crumble. One drinks every night while other has to clean up the mess. But what happens when Romano gets sick and finds out it could have been caused by the crash? Warnings: Spamano, Angsty, M language, OOC</html>
1. Diagnosis

**Hallo~ Mia here. Here's a new story for you all. It's a little different then my usual style but I hope you like it. Enjoy~**

****Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, trust me, I wouldn't be writing right now ^^'' I only own my writing** .**

**Warnings: Angsty!Romano? Sorry for OOCness And Human names used.**

Writing Styles:

**_Flashbacks_**

_Thoughts_

**Emphasize**

Normal

* * *

><p>"<em>Only after disaster can we be resurrected" <em>

_- ?_

* * *

><p>Romano's POV<p>

"So, Mr. Vargas, tell me why you are here?" Pissy doctor. I leaned back further on the examination bed and sighed.

"Well, it started about 2 weeks after the crash. Which would make that 3 weeks ago…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Stupid Antonio, leaving me all alone again! Maybe I should call Abel just to piss him off." Good fucking idea! I took the phone (which was a piece of shit, by the way. Honestly, this shit is ancient.) off the hook and dialed the number. Not with awesome little buttons. Oh no, I stuck my finger into each number hole and rotated it. Almost immediately, a kind female voice appeared.<strong>_

"**_This number has been blocked forever for being an asshole. Please hang up and never call him again."_**

_** I looked at the phone in my lap mighty confused like a retarded Feli- wait, he's always retarded- like a Feliciano. There we go. I shrugged slowly and hung up. "Well then. Guess that plan is no good. I suppose I should go start dinner or something-"**_

_** And then the world started spinning. Around and around and around until it came to a stop and I finally fell to my knees, vomiting out my whole lunch. I cringed away from the disgusting mess and just curled up into a ball. 'I'm such a damn girl….I'm scared to get up…' I looked down to see that my hands were trembling ever so slightly. Looking away, I tucked them under me and just closed my eyes. I could hear a slight ringing in the distant and I rubbed my ears. I rubbed and I rubbed until my ears were red and yet, it still continued. A gentle, smooth ring. I'd try to move my head or my mouth and the ringing would either get softer or louder or even disappear. But it always came back. On and on until my mind finally slipped away.**_

_** I guess hours went by because Antonio found me on the floor when he came home. His loud scream wasn't helping my migraine either. I rolled over to glare at him but stopped. His face was all scrunched up as big, fat tears started to roll down his tanned cheeks. 'Dammit….the last thing I wanted to do was make the idiot cr-'**_

_** "Mi Lovi!"**_

**_UMPH!__ He literally slammed right into me, well my side but you get the point. His arms were flaring around wildly, trying to grab any piece of me that he could. I leaned my head closer to his and heard him mumbling under his breath…._**

_** "-Esta muerto! Mi Lovi esta muerto! (He's dead! My Lovi is dead!)"**_

_** …..**_

_** IDIOTA! (Idiot!)**_

**_ I took a hold of his shoulders and stared right into those two emerald orbs. "Antonio, I. Am. __NOT__. DEAD!"_**

_** The look of pure relief was so obvious on his silly face and he….kissed me. Didn't even care about the vomiting. And I loved it. Not that I'd ever tell him that though. **_

**_ Nope. __Never._**

* * *

><p>"-and that's about it. I played it off so he wouldn't have to worry about me but the most recent attack, he was present so I had to tell him about all the other attacks and the ringing. And he dragged my ass to the doctor's office and here we are."<p>

The stupid doctor just nodded with his stupid French self. Antonio got the _**brilliant**_ idea of taking me to a piss face French doctor. In France. With Francis in the waiting room. Wrong move. If either Frenchie tries to touch me, I'm kicking him in the balls.

"Well, Mr. Vargas, we'll run some simple tests and auditory exams and we should have the results ready for you by Friday.

"_Lovinito,_ stop biting your pretty nails."

I looked over at my bastard's face, only to find two very worried eyes. I sighed softly, gave one last nibble, and folded them neatly on my lap. I feel like a girl. Again. I could practically feel Antonio's eyes watching me but damn, I've already gotten used to it. This whole week and all the ones following the accident have been the same. I'd wake up to an empty bed with Antonio nowhere to be found. I'd make my breakfast and start my chores and still no sign of him. Hours later, there'd be a knock on my door and it's either the stupid Prussian or the piss face French. And they'd bring Antonio. Drunk and passed out.

And that's how it's been. I'd will myself to take care of him even though I wanted to beat his brains in. I could smell a different perfume on him every time he'd come home and sometimes, I could see the lipstick marks on his neck. But I have no room to criticize his form of coping. He's put up with my attitude all these years….And I'd really really try to take care of him but I'd always have to stop because of an attack. They've started to happen more frequently and yet, he's never noticed. I'd give him the common courtesy to go pass out in the next room so he could sleep. Then, in a few hours, he'd wake up and come running to find me in the vast maze that was his house. Hell, I've even made a game with myself where I'd pick a different room every day and see how long it would take for him to find me.

Yesterday's game was the longest ever. He actually came home with a girl's name written on his face. Of course, I wiped it off but that didn't help much. I could still see it every time I closed my eyes. So I went and hid in the storage room. That's where Antonio kept all his battle trophies. And maybe that's what I was. Just another trophy to add to his collection. I went over to look at them all and maybe I'm just fooling myself but it made the ringing in my ears a little more tolerable. I could hear Antonio running all over the house and I wanted to go and tell him to "shut the fuck up" and that "I was right here" but I couldn't even sit up. It felt like a giant hand just kept squeezing me down, harder and harder. Then the migraine came right after I puked once again and by the time Antonio finally found me, I was already losing consciousness. All I remember after that was the constant ringing. Ring, ring, ring….

"Lovino!"

"WHAT?"

Damn, that came out a little louder than necessary. I looked to see everyone in the damn waiting room looking at me like I was a damn lunatic. Which I defiantly was not. Nope. Only on Thursdays.

I shoved past the dumbfounded nurse and ran all the way to my doctor's office. The bastard was already expecting me. How do I know? He had my results. In a sealed envelope.

In his hands.

"Welcome, Mr. Vargas. While I deeply enjoy your company, I do ask that you please refrain from hurting my staff. Now take a seat while we wait for Mr. Fernandez Carriedo."

I swear to God, I'm going to headbutt him. I felt the urge to smash that stupid grin off his pale-ass face. He needs to hurry the fuck up and give me my damn results. But I can clearly see that he wasn't going to do _**anything **_until Antonio arrived. Great. Just F-ing great.

I glared tiny holes into his face as I took my seat. This bastard knew that I hated him. That's why he's doing this. He already knows that I would hide the results from Antonio if I could. I'd hide everything from him if I could to stop him from worrying about me.

"Lovi?"

I turned around to see my bumpkin, obviously out of breath. He must have followed me back here even when I took specific routes to lose him in the halls. Piss-face happily welcomed him inside before taking a seat himself.

Then silence.

Pure, **ear-wrenching** silence. I could literally hear a pin drop. And it most certainly didn't help that this fucking bastard was just looking at me. Watching my every move. Just like Antonio.

"Oi, bastardo! Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

The man just cleared his throat and leaned back. "Mr. Vargas, Mr. Fernandez Carriedo. Thank you for joining me. I have all the test results right here but first, I must ask: Mr. Vargas, do you want Mr. Fernandez here when I read the results?"

As if I had a fucking choice. Anyway, he's paying the bill. I simply nodded while I thought of brilliant ways on killing this doctor without getting my hands dirty. '_I'll drop a call to the Mafia later on today...'_

"Alright, as you wish. After running basically every test and diagnosis possible, we've concluded that you have...-"

"Speak, you bastard!"

"-Ménière's disease."

….

The fuck is that?

"Excuse me, I have _**what**_?"

"Ménière's disease. It's a disorder of the inner ear that can affect hearing and balance. It's different for every patient but most suffer from episodes of vertigo, which is the falling, and tinnitus. That's the ringing you keep hearing."

I could tell he was waiting for a reaction but I was still processing everything. So far, it doesn't sound **that** bad, minus the random falling. But why does his face tell me that he isn't finished? I nodded slowly as I felt Antonio's hand squeeze mine.

"With this disorder, progressive hearing loss is extremely common. You see, this disease most typically begins between the ages of 30 to 60, which is why we weren't sure with your young age, but ultimately, it can begin at any age. It was more likely caused by the head trauma you received given the car accident."

I winced softly and looked down at our joined hands. Antonio was clutching it like a damn life line. But I know why.

He was the one driving. He crashed us. And now, I'm losing my hearing.

Because of him.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was dead silent. Me reading the medical papers and him driving. For a guy who was going deaf, there already seems to be enough silence in my life. Antonio was silent when we left the doctor's, talking only to thank the doctor and pay. Then silence.<p>

I sneaked a peek over a him to see his hard set face looking at nothing but the road. "Antonio?" Dammit, the desperation in my voice purely disgusted me. Here I am, a fine-looking, stylish Italian man and I'm constantly acting like a high school girl.

His eyes flickered over to me before offering me his hand. He must have heard my whiny tone as well. I slipped my and into his and sighed. _'This is embarrassing! Just by holding my hand, I've already calmed down.' _That, he could also sense. He started rubbing his thumb against my hand, just how I liked it. Then I started to wonder who else has held his hands, just like this. Who else has been in this car, sitting where I'm sitting. The thought made me cringe and as soon as the car stopped, I ran inside. I didn't turn back and completely missed the face of pure guilt he had. We ate dinner in silence that night.

"Lovino?"

I looked up from the dishes over to him as he started to put away the dishes that I handed him. This is the first time we've spoken since we arrived and I had no hurry to ruin that. "Yes?"

"_Que pasa, Mi amor? (What's wrong, my love?) _You've been avoiding me since we came inside. Did I do something?" I didn't even look up at him. Not because I didn't want to but I didn't want to see those pitiful eyes.

"There's nothing wrong."

If only that were true.

I sighed softly as I felt his arms gently wrapping around my waist. I felt his nose gently nudging my neck before settling in my hair.

"_Seguro? (Sure?)"_

Here goes nothing.

"These last few days...when you'd come home from the club...you smelled like perfume. Like a woman's scent. I found a fucking name written with lipstick on your cheek. Do you think I'm fucking _**stupid**_? Did you think I wouldn't _**notice**_? Who the **fuck** do you think I am?" I was screaming by the end of it but the words just kept coming. All the anger and the betrayal I've felt these last few weeks just exploded out of my mouth. I slapped his hands off of me and turned to face him. "What the hell is going on, huh? Tell me because I _**really**_ want to know!"

Antonio just gawked at me. I couldn't tell if that was anger or guilt but something was going on there. He looked down for a second before taking a hold of my face. "_Mi amor,_ you're wrong. So **so** wrong. I would never do that to you. Those nights at the clubs, all I did was-"

I just dropped.

Straight to the floor. No warnings and no feeling. But from one second to another, I was looking way up at Antonio's frightened face. The last thing I heard as my name being yelled.

_'One more time, just one more time...call out my name.'_

And it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked it!<strong>

**Abel- Netherlands**

**Just kinda got some inspiration again ^^'' Lovi has quite the potty mouth, ne?**

**And yes, I specially choose a disease named after a french man on purpose xD**

****OneShot requests are still open as always~**  
><strong>

**I may or may not finish this or maybe just leave it as is? **

**Please please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Adios~**

**-Mia**


	2. The Accident

**Hallo~ Chapter 2 because my dear Onjina was going to kill me if I didn't update. I hope you all like this one as much as the first! Enjoy~!**

****Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, trust me, I wouldn't be writing right now ^^'' I only own my writing** .**

**Warnings: Angsty!Romano? Sorry for OOCness And Human names used.**

Writing Styles:

**_Flashbacks_**

_Thoughts_

**Emphasize**

Normal

* * *

><p><em><em>"Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery."<em>_

_- Joanne Kathleen Rowling_

* * *

><p>Lovi's POV<p>

I'm fucked up.

Literally and metaphorically.

The first time I woke up was to the sound of an ambulance's siren and Antonio's worried voice. Then nothing. Blank, black, and soundless. Just like always.

I woke up again to the quiet beeping of my heart monitor and the dripping of my IV drip. My eyes were already drooping down, just begging my body to go back to sleep. The last thing I saw was my hand being held by a larger, tan one. It stood out more than it should, given the white hospital sheets it was laying on. My throat was on fire and it hurt to breathe but I managed to choke out one word.

"Bastard..."

Then my medicine kicked in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 weeks ago<strong>_

_** "-and that's pretty much it. I'm just glad Gilbert's finally settling down with someone that's not a stripper or an 'escort'."**_

_** I nodded nonchalantly, jotting down a mental note to warn poor Matthew of what he's getting into. Povero bambino. (Poor kid.)**_

_** "Also, Francis wants to propose to Arthur! Amazing, si?"**_

_** Amazing, my ass! (Which was pretty fucking amazing, by the way!) "Well, it'll certainly be an interesting wedding. Assuming Arthur doesn't kill him. And only if Arthur says yes, of course." I rolled, yes ROLLED, the window down and stuck my hand out into the wind. All around us, we were surrounded by the Spanish countryside. Antonio got this idea of having a picnic and of course, he picks a location in the middle of nowhere. Typical.**_

_** "-would you say yes?"**_

_** I looked back and blinked. "Would I say yes to what? Marrying the french bastard? Fuck no! I'd rather shoot myself." God DAMN, that is a scary thought. But Antonio just smiled and shook his head.**_

_** "No, mi amor. I meant, would you say yes...if I asked you to marry me?"**_

_** …**_

_** Shit, is this really happening? I can **_**feel ****_myself blushing. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see but he knew. He always knows. He took a hold of my hand and just kept quiet until I answered._**

_** "It doesn't matter. We're not getting married and you're not really asking me so it's irrelevant."**_

_** Ok, maybe that was a little bit harsh but I'm just protecting myself. I've already convinced myself that we're never getting married and I don't need to get my hopes up. Not again. I'm not a damn masochist. But then again, I am. Because I made a grave mistake. I looked at him.**_

_** The raw pain I saw in his eyes was enough to take my breath away as a cold hand gripped my lungs and squeezed. He slowly let go of my hand and nodded stiffly. "Si tu lo dices, Lovi. (If you say so, Lovi)."**_

_** Then silence. I just looked out the window, felt the wind blowing on my face but not even a nap could make this situation any less uncomfortable. I knew he was hurt but you can't blame me. I've lived with this bastard basically my entire life, tolled with him through the good and the bad and I know I have the bipolarity of a 16 year old girl on her period but dammit, I want a ring! Arthur HATES Francis and I can assure you that they'll get marry, with that fucked up relationship of theirs. But it doesn't even matter any more. I'm used to it.**_

_** "Dame una rason. Solo una. (Give me a reason. Just one.)"**_

_** "What?" I glanced back at him to see him staring right at me. Instead of the fucking road.**_

_** "You heard me. Why? Give me one reason why we can't get married?" His hands were squeezing down tightly on the steering wheel and his foot was slowly pressing down on the accelerator yet he wouldn't take his eyes off me.**_

_** "Oi, bastard! Look at the road!"**_

_** "No! Answer me! Por que? (Why!) Why, a**__**fter all I've done for you! I gave away everything, **_**everything ****_to keep you with me when Turkey tried to take you. A_**_**fter all these damn years of being with you, of dealing with your spoiled ways, which I know are my fault for spoiling you when you were young, but dammit, I have the right to call you mine!**_**_I just want that...that's all I've ever wanted!" He reached out and took a hold on me, snaking his hand up to cup my face. But my mind was all fuzzed up and I could only look away just in time to see the grill of the car speeding towards us._**

_** And then it all happened in a flash. One moment, we were having our intense moment and the next, we were flying through the air. I don't remember much after then but the police took some pictures when the other car owner called them. Antonio had slammed his arm into the window and had over 20 pieces of glass buried in his arm. But he was the lucky one. The car hit us on my side and by the look of the photos, the airbag was the only thing that stopped me from cracking my skull open on the headboard. Some other minor injuries were present but the blow to my head put me in a coma for 5 days.**_

_** I woke up to a brown head of curls nestled in my lap, firmly holding on to my hand. Antonio. He was sitting down and doubled over to lay his head on my lap. When my nurse came in to check on me, she practically squealed in delight. Apparently, I arrived 5 days ago and have been pretty unresponsive. They were about to give up on me until Antonio firmly assured the doctor that if he didn't treat me, he'd be out of the county real soon. I tell you, he's a scary ass mofo when he wants to be.**_

_** The nurse quietly gave me my meds before gently waking up my bumpkin. As he stirred up slowly, the nurse leaned over and looked at me with clear azure eyes. "You know, he hasn't left your side all these days. He'd either sleep in a chair or just how he is now. He'd eat his meals right beside you and read to you every night before he finally drifted off. Oh, and when he had to pee, he'd make one of us watch you until he raced back."**_

_** 'He did all that...for me?'**_

_** Antonio finally raised his head, ever so slowly, waiting as his brain sluggishly registered that yes, I was indeed staring back at him, and no, he wasn't still dreaming. I was alive. His look of adoration was swelling and as he leaned in to kiss me good morning, (Doesn't even mind the dragon breath..) I could hear the nurse's melodic voice as if I was hearing it in a dream.**_

_** "He really loves you."**_

* * *

><p>The third time I awoke, I opened my eyes voluntarily. All throughout my dreams, I'd hear a slight ringing. My smooth bell. Then, when my dreams ended and it was all black, it became all I could hear. Ring, ring, ring...<p>

"-awake!" Loud voices.

"-no concussion."

"-can you hear my voice? Squeeze my fingers." I blinked my eyes slowly, trying to focus in on the blurry images. I squeezed down on the doctor's fingers before closing my eyes again.

"Lovi?"

That voice I knew. I opened my eyes quickly and turned to the worried voice. These drugs fucked me up pretty bad because no matter how many times I tried blinking, nothing would come into focus. That is, until I came face to face with Antonio's face. The hard lines of his jaw, the effortless curve of his nose, the sweaty strands of hair plastered onto his forehead. I tried to reach my hand out to him but an array of needles, drips and wired held my arm down. To my right was my IV and vitamin drip and to my left was my heart monitor and medication.

When I tried to touch him, my heart monitor rate shot up to what I hope to **GOD** was a normal rate because I don't really want Antonio knowing the effect he has on me. But he was too transfixed on me to notice it but my nurse sure didn't. She gave a sly smile and quietly let the doctor and herself out.

"Mi Lovi? _Hablame, por favor_? (Talk to me, please?)" He leaned over all the way and took my face in his warm hands. I didn't realize how cold I was until he touched me because I could already feel myself gravitating towards him. I licked my lips slowly before choking out a small word.

"Hi."

Antonio looked at me before chuckling. Slightly at first until it grew into an all out laugh. I fidgeted around in my bed, looking confused as hell. _'Why's he laughing at me?'_ I guess he saw the developing scowl on my face because he finally stopped and took a hand of my hands.

"Hi, love. How do you feel?"

"Like I was pounded in the head with a jackhammer. What the _**hell**_ happened to me?" I wiggled one hand free and gently massaged my temple. Just as I thought. There was a big ass bump there. And it hurts like a bitch!

"Well, after we made dinner, I wanted to talk to you. But you got all hyped up and started talking about perfumes and lipstick and some crazy idea that I was cheating! And when I tried to explain how wrong you were, you just fell. Straight to the floor. Unfortunately, our kitchen has hard tile flooring so the blow to your head knocked you out. So, I panicked and called an ambulance and here we are."

I watched as he put his head down and kissed my hand, like a true gentleman. Which would've been cute and totally blush-worthy if I wasn't ready to rip his balls off and feed them to him. Now, I remember perfectly. I was in the middle of confronting this good for nothing cheater! "How kind of you. Guess that's another bill to add to this month's tab." Damn! My voice was so cold, I even shivered. But...he deserved it!

...Right?

And he felt it. I could practically see the guilt seeping from his pores. I took back my hands and placed them behind my back so he wouldn't see me gripping my bed sheets like a damn life line. I don't know whether to cry or scream but I'm getting a fucking explanation!

"Look, you bats-"

"'Toni!"

Um...what?

We both looked at the doorway to see a...very flamboyant...man? Woman?

"Antonio, who the _**fuck**_ is that?" But he looked just as confused as me. The thing sure wasn't discouraged though. He (she?) flaunted it's way inside my room and sat right next to Antonio.

"'Toni! Darling! Where have you been these last few days? I've been so lonely!"

My eyes shifted back and forth between Antonio and the thing, not knowing who to yell at first. Let's start with the thing. "Oi, who the fuck are you? Answer me!"

Just then, my two worst nightmares walked (well **ran**) in. Gilbert and Francis. They looked around in a frenzy before running up to the thing and dragging him up to his feet. "Come on, Bug. You're coming with us." Francis took a hold of his arms and started leading him to the door.

"No! Hold it! All three of you better come back here. Don't make me get up and kick all you asses!" I was already swinging one leg over the edge of the bed. Antonio ushered them back inside and placed me back in the middle of the bed.

"Gil-Gil. Franny. What's going on?"

Oh, what a bunch of pussies. As soon as Antonio spoke in that little voice, Gilbert and Francis raced back, dumping the thing onto the floor. Once he was close enough, I took hold of Gilbert's jacket and pulled him closer. "Explain. Now." ...Did I just see fear in his eyes? Fuck yeah! Cross that off my bucket list.

"W-Well, we got a call a few days ago about 'Toni. It was the manager of the new bar we started going to. He was concerned because every time that 'Toni goes drinking by himself, he passes out. So, obviously we got concerned too. The awesome me and Franny staked out in the security room and we saw this piece of crap," He pointed to the she-he, "slip something into his drink. Some shit called 'Burundanga'. And its not the first time either. We did the stake for a week and every night, he'd drug him up and...um...try to take advantage of him. H-He never succeeded but still..." Gilbert slowly took my hands off his chest and laid them on my lap. I don't even want to know how frail I looked that even the Prussian was being gentle with me.

I glared at the thing before speaking quietly. "Is this true?"

The man(?) just nodded before tossing his hair back over his shoulder. Damn, he looked even gayer than Feliks and that's a hard feat to accomplish.

I nodded slowly as I carefully took out Gilbert's phone that was peeking out of his back pocket. As I spoke, I started to punch in a number. "This drug...what does it do?"  
>He looked at me warily but he still answered. "It incapacitates the victim...to pretty much make them a zombie. Four times stronger than the date rape drug and you'll remember absolutely nothing. It burned a hole in my wallet but so worth it." He looked back and fluttered his eyes at Antonio who just flinched in disgust. Luckily, I finished my text.<p>

"I see. Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore."

All four sets of eyes looked at my calm face and steady voice. Just as four men in black suits entered the room.

"Mr. Vargas. Where is he?" The tallest one spoke in a deep, bass voice that resounded throughout the room. I nodded my head towards the man on the floor.

"There."

Bug (finally remembered his damn name) squirmed around on the floor, yelping as the other three men dragged him out the room, kicking and screaming. So damn noisy.

No one spoke. Francis looked at Gilbert. Gilbert looked at Antonio. And then he spoke. "Lovi...who was that?" I turned to face him and smiled softly.

"The Mafia. No one touches what's mine." I gently patted his hands before laying back and closing my eyes. I could already hear my bell ringing. And then all I heard was one final scream coming from the halls and then, Gilbert's loud laughter. Ring, ring, _ring..._

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Complete failure?<strong>

**Any one else totally feeling the gangster vibe that Roma has? He's got the mafia on speed dial!**

**And people! That drug mentioned is not just a crazy ass fictional drug for my story! It's very much real and very dangerous. **

**I could leave it like this or I could continue?**

**Give me your opinion in the Reviews section!**

****OneShot requests are still open as always~****

**Please please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Adios~**

**-Mia**


	3. Happy family?

****I'm so tired... it's 4:30 am over here... But I figured, you've all waited long enough. I apologize for the little amount of angst but be assured, next chapter it'll start up like wildfire! Please enjoy~****

****I am in desperate need for a BETA. A good one. Someone who I can harass at un holy hours of the night. Someone that will kick my ass so that I actually reach my deadlines on when I should be updating...If you're interested, please drop me a PM.****

****Currently UN-BETAed. Please excuse any errors.****

****Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, trust me, I wouldn't be writing right now ^^'' I only own my writing** .**

**Warnings: Angsty!Romano? Sorry for OOCness And Human names used.**

Writing Styles:

_Thoughts_

**Emphasize**

Normal

_**Emphasize**_

* * *

><p><em>"Cats are intended to teach us that not everything in nature has a purpose." <em>

_-Garrison Keillor_

* * *

><p>Lovi's POV<p>

I have an addiction. Two actually and I'm not afraid to admit it.

One is a hot, tanned, _**fine**_ Spaniard by the name of Antonio Fernández Carriedo and the other is the voice of Prince Royce. Just the voice though, he's not that fine. Compared to Spain, it's not even fair game... Why I love either? I don't even know so don't ask. It's not like I'm a teenage girl that needs to be told sweet nothings so that I don't think I'm ugly or something because I already know I'm fine as hell. Go ask Antonio. It's just...it reminds me of Spain. This is exactly something he would say if I ever let him sing to me. N-Not that I hear his songs and picture Spain's face or something ridiculous like that..

But, both these addictions had a big downfall. They worked _**together **_to make me happy. Sorta... well, I guess not because Antonio by himself is fine but Prince Royce without Antonio isn't good at all. It's like a steak sandwich without the steak. "All it does is depress me..."

"What depresses you, little brat?"

Ugh, how I hate his voice. So damn much...I looked over at Gilbert and just shook my head. And why was Antonio **NOT** here? Well, he could only take one more day off work since it was their busy season with the harvest and all but his boss promised us that when I was released from the hospital, he'd give him more time off. Now that's good and dandy but in the mean time, I'm getting babysat by Gilbert and Francis. Kill. Me. **Now.**

_'Just one more day, Lovino. Tomorrow, you get discharged. Just survive until then...'_ Easier said than done. Though I must say, these assholes have been pretty nice to me. They don't try to feed me, read me stories, or talk to me. They're just...there. I could easily pretend they weren't there but I guess that didn't help. Which brought me to my problem. I...miss Spain. T-There! I said it!

_'I miss him. I miss him reading stories to me, feeding me the tomatoes he'd sneak in here, petting me until I fell asleep... The bastard even stopped calling me! W-Whatever. It's not like I care...' _Why do I enjoy lying to myself?

That night, I fell asleep to the sound of my ringing bell and Prince Royce's "_Corazón Sin Cara_." Hopefully, Gilbert couldn't hear me sniffling...

* * *

><p>That <em><strong>asshole!<strong>_

I was standing outside of the hospital, in the rain, glaring at my driver, who was clearly **not** Spain. "Now Valentine, you know you're my favorite driver and I deeply enjoy your company but...wasn't Antonio coming to get me himself?" I really hope that I was the only one who could hear my whiny tone...

Val, my ever loyal driver, just tipped his hat to me and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Master Lovino. I know the Master promised to meet you but he's running late in a business meeting and didn't want to keep you waiting. _Mi dispiace (I'm sorry)... _I know how much you wanted to see him."

You know what? I half expected this. So then why does my heart feel like a truck ran over it? I was so happy to finally leave this hellhole and now, I don't even want to go home. I merely nodded before getting in the car and sliding my headphones into my ears.

It was at times like these, in a lonely lime ride, on a rainy day, that having Prince Royce singing in my ears wasn't the best idea. I could literally feel myself getting more and more depressed by the mile and to make matters worse, my fucking bell won't stop ringing. Though, I suppose I shouldn't complain since I haven't had another vertigo attack lately. But still...it's _**so**_ annoying. I tried moving around to quiet it down but it was just getting louder.

"Stop it already!"

That's when my face hit the back of the seat in front of me. All I could do was blink and look over at Valentine, whose foot was on the brakes. And as equally surprised. It was, at that moment, that I came to realize just how young...and attractive Valentine was. Silky, black locks that just reached his shoulders and those most beautiful set of azul eyes I've ever seen.

"Master Lovino?"

"Y-Yes?" I felt like I was in such a daze, whether from him or the smack in the face I just got when the car braked, I don't know. ...What the hell am I thinking? Have I really been so Spain-deprived that I'm looking at my driver?

"You're staring at me. I know I'm your driver and I'm supposed to be purely professional but if you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to control myself."

…..this conversation just got awkward. As **hell.**

_'Why the hell is my fucking driver hitting on me right now! M-Move your mouth, dammit! Speak, Lovino before he gets the wrong idea! And why is he coming closer?' _I firmly planted my hands on his chest and held him at a descent arm's length. "V-Valentine, I-"

That's when I heard it.

The soft meowing of a cat stuck in the rain. I think he heard it too because he also raised his head to look around. "Master Lovino, look over there at that light post."

_'I'm scared to turn around...what if he catches me off guard and drugs me to use my body and sell me into sexual slavery?'_...Ok, maybe not that graphic but still. I finally managed to push myself out from under Valentine's body (when did he get on me?) and peeked my head out the window. Sure enough, there was a box that read _'Gatitos Gratis' (Free Kittens) _ in bold, black sharper. Who the hell leaves a box of kittens out in the rain? These dumb asses...I unlocked the car door and stepped outside into the steady rain.

"Master Lovino, stop! If you get sick, it's on my head!"

I just glared at him before kneeling down to the box. Inside were two small kittens wrapped in an obviously wet blanket. As soon as they saw me, they immediately started meowing so pathetically, I couldn't just leave them there.

Let's just say that we made a pit stop at the pet store for beds, toys, cat food and collars.

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived here, I quickly got everything in one hand and the kittens in my other hand. I needed to get out this car as soon as physically possible. On the ride home, Valentine kept trying to talk to me, as if he hadn't just hit on me. Bastard...but whatever. I'll get my stuff, turn my back, and no one will ever know about this.<p>

Or so I thought

For some damn reason, Valentine decided to walk me to the door. Why? Cuz he's an asshole. We just kinda looked at each other before I opened the door. More awkward silence.

"H-Hehe, I guess this is my stop. Thanks for drivin-"

"If you ever get sick of being ignored, call me. I'll treat you better than he ever could."

Then he kissed me.

On the cheek, of course but still.

I was still trying to process what happened even as I shut the door in his face. I leaned my head against the door and set the bags down.

_'Am I being ignored...?'_

T-That's ridiculous...right? I looked down at my box of kittens and did something silly.

I talked to them.

"Did that really just happen?"

And they nodded. They fucking nodded!

"Did what just happen, _mi Lovi?_"

I almost dropped those poor kittens.

There, clad in only a towel around his hips, was the source of **ALL** my problems. My tanned idiot. I don't even want to know what kind of face I had on because he took one look at me and came over to cup my face. "_Que pasa, mi amor? (What's wrong, my love?)_ You look scared..."

I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been away from him plenty of times in the past with no guarantee of coming back to him and yet, not seeing him for a week feels like he's been gone a whole year. His hands felt like silk against my cold skin and I almost didn't mind when he set the box to the side and picked me up.

"Oh, _mi Lovi._ You have no idea how hard this last week has been...I've missed you so much. Did you miss me?" He was looking down at me with such hopeful eyes...

I should really learn to bite my tongue.

"M-Miss you? Please! It was only a week! W-We aren't some love-sick teenagers that need to be with each other every minute of every day, right?"

Dammit! Why do I say exactly the opposite of what I mean? Of course I missed him! I missed him more than tomatoes and Jersey Shore and that's saying something! S-So, then why couldn't I just say that...?

"Lovino."

That snapped me out of my head. Antonio rarely uses my full name, let alone when it's just the two of us.

"We may not be teenagers anymore, but I'm still very lovesick. _Cúrame? (Cure me?)_"

….I swear this bastard does this on purpose! He says the most embarrassing things in the most unbelievably adorable way just to make me blush like a fucking tomato.

"I-Idiot...you're saying stupid things again..." I placed my hands over my face so that he wouldn't see my face but it was far too late. He brought me closer and started petting my head like he did when I was little and couldn't sleep. It was then that I realized two things: One, I was sleepy as hell and two, my ringing had stopped. How did I not notice...?

I think that Spain finally noticed I was half asleep because he moved to the couch and proceeded to cradle me closer. That was when I realized something else. Antonio was still in just a towel. And I was on his lap.

"A-Antonio...maybe you should put some clothes on...you might get sick (_a hard on_) and get me sick too (_horny_)."

The bastard just chuckled and wrapped a blanket around me. "_Mejor (Better)_, _mi Lovi?_"

"N-No! I meant for you! You'll get sick. Look, even your hair is dripping wet." I took a hold of a chocolate-colored curl and sighed. "What are you ever going to do without me...?" I slowly untangled myself from the blanket's evil clutches and went to the guest bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost groaned aloud. My cheeks were an embarrassing shade of red and my hair was a mess. I looked like a complete mess. Anyone would guess I just finished having sex.

The actual answer was slightly more pathetic.

I took one last look at myself before getting a fresh towel and walked out only to gap at the sight before me.

Let me tell you, there's something very...strange and erotic about a barely clothed man playing with kittens. Or at least I thought so.

"Lovi! Why didn't you tell me you bought us _gatitos!_ _Ellos son absolutamente adorables! (They are absolutely adorable!)._ But not more than you, _claro (of course)_.

I just fought my blush down before sitting down next to him and slowly drying his hair. Every silky, curly, little strand. He'll never know it but I have an undying love of drying his hair...I love his hair.

"Hey, Lovi? How come they don't meow?"

….what?

I looked down at the two kittens and he was right. I haven't heard a single meow since I picked them up at the light post. "But why...? The reason I found them was because I heard them meowing..." Oh great. Fucking great. Now Spain is looking at me like I was freaking crazy. First, deaf. Now, crazy. Nice.

"Well, maybe they're mute." Mute cats for a deaf person. It doesn't get much better than this.

Antonio easily sensed my mood change and was quick to change the subject. "So, what should we name them? I checked them and we have a boy and a girl. I'll name one if you name the other?"

Sounds fair. Besides, I suck at naming things. Ask my teddy bear, Mr. Teddy. I looked at both the kittens before picking up the gray and black tabby.

"That's the girl."

I could tell. She had the most piercing green eyes, second only to my lov-bastard's. "Luna. She looks like a Luna." Why I chose that name? I don't really know but she seems to like it so I guess it's OK. I glanced over at Antonio who nodded and picked up the orange tabby with the fluffiest tail you've ever seen. "He looks like a Mono." He really did. Even his eyes were golden.

"I like it. So, I guess we have two new roommates." I don't think they liked that term very much because they all just looked at me strangely. "What...?"  
>"They're not roommates, Lovi. They're our new children."<p>

No comment is the best comment.

* * *

><p>And just like that, I apparently have two new children. A boy and a girl, both 8 pounds 3 ounces and here's the kicker: mute. What the hell are the chances of me finding a pair of mute kittens? But whatever Mute or not, these kittys live like kings. Antonio set up their beds in our, I mean his room and they were happily sleeping. <em>Carino...(Cute)<em>

_ "Lovi?_"

I looked back at Spain and had to really try hard not to smile. He was laying in a very poorly made bed that was obviously made at the last minute. He must've have tried to change it while I was changing into my tomato pj's. I closed the bedroom door and crawled up to the bed. "I see that you've changed the covers."

My bumpkin just smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Is it bad that I enjoyed it way more than I should? Wasn't I still supposed to be mad at him for no apparent reason? Y-Yeah! I was still made at our whole situation. I know now what all the perfume and shit was about but that didn't take away from the fact that he still left me alone every night to go drinking. It isn't fair and he knows it. But I guess now, it's all going to change...why the hell am I thinking so damn much at 1 am? This bastard needs to rock me to sleep, dammit!

"Are you sleepy, _amor?_"

Should I give him the satisfaction of being right? I don't see why not, since I really am tired. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. Maybe it was time for me to go to sleep anyway...my ringing was starting up again and I could already feel the beginning of a migraine.

Thankfully, my bastard got right to it. He pulled me closer with one hand and ran his other hand through my stiff, 'I've-been-in-the-hospital' hair. But he pet me anyway...and as my bell got louder and my eyes started drooping, I let out something I shouldn't. I told him the truth.

"I missed you..."

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Should I continue?<strong>

**Tell me D:**

**Names for kittys are real. They're my grandmother's cat along with 2 others and yes, they are mute ^-^ Oh and Mono in spanish is literally "Monkey" but its also slang for "Blonde".**

**Give me your opinion in the Reviews section!**

**Please please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Adios~**

**-Mia**


End file.
